The New Pup in town (part 4)
Skye: Ahhhh I hate her, so perfect is she. At the lookout......... Rocky: Hey Skye want to play karaoke with us? Marshall: My turn! Skye: No! Marshall: Well..... someone has issues. Skye: I DO NOT!!!!! Rocky: Let me sing. Rocky: (singing) I can lift you up. I can show you what you want to see and take you were you want to be, you can be my love. Even if the sky is falling down I know that well be safe and sound. We're safe and sound. I can fill your cup. You know my rithum won't evaporate it's what we still appreciate. You can be my luck, even when we're in a hurricane now I know that well be safe and sound. safe and sound Were safe and sound. safe and sound Were safe and sound. on the ground Were safe and sound. (music slows down) I can show you love, in a tidal wave of mystery yoll still be standing next to me. Even if we're 6 feet underground I know that well be safe and sound. Skye: Uggggh I can't concentrate with Rocky singing. That night......... Marshall: (singing) We clawed we chained our hearts in vain, we jumped never asking why. We kissed I fell, under your spell. A love, no one could deny. Don't you ever say, I just walked away I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you......... I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!!!! Zuma throws a pillow at Marshall. Zuma: IM TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!! Marshall: Sorry. The next day Marshall and Rocky lost their voices, Zuma was happy. Skye: I've got it! Guys I'm calling the pound on her. Rocky: Coughing, no don't. Skye: Yup. She called the pound and they took Moonlight away. Chase: NO! He grabbed the the dog catchers leg. But he shook him off. Skye: What happened? Chase: You never met her, but you would have liked her. runs off crying Zuma and Rubble: I hear you need a helping paw Chase. Skye: Throws a ball at at Rubble, Marshall chases it and crashed into Rubble. Rubble: Ow! I'm hurt! Zuma: Don't worry, you still have me. Skye was nervous, but convinced herself that they couldn't get her, and they didn't. Phone: ring ring Chase: Hello, you have reached a broken heart, please leave a message after the sob. Moonlight: Hey Chase: M M MOONLIGHT!! Moonlight: Meet me at Mr Porters okay. Chase: OF COURSE!! At Mr Porters......... Chase and Moonlight hug for a while. Chase: How did you get out? Moonlight: Someone balled me out. Chase: Huh? Alex: Chase! I have my own super pup know!! Moonlight: He he! Chase: You shure do! Skye: Chase! We're in the middle of pup pup BOOGIE!!! Chase: Calm down, oh and this is Moonlight. Alex: She's my new pup! Skye: (thinks) Oh well, at least I have him at the lookout. Moonlight: Lets go play Chase. At sunset......... Chase: Bye. Moonlight: Bye. At Chases pup house he was brushing his teeth when Skye came in. Skye: Oh Chase, I'm so sorry. Chase: For what? Skye: For you meeting Moonlight. Chase: Why? Skye: She's a thief! She hates you, she liked your collar, she told me. Chase: Thats..... hey! Were is my collar? Oh I probably left it there, ill ask her tomorrow. But Skye thought that through, while they were playing she took his collar and hid it under Moonlights bed. The next day...... Chase: HOW COULD YOU!!!!! I TRUSTED YOU!!!! Moonlight: I didn't. Chase: Then why is it under your bed?! Maybe you belong at the pound. Moonlight: W-W-W GO AWAY!! Later...... Rocky: Hey, I know how his collar got there. Moonlight: You do? Rocky: Skye put it there. PART 5 COMING SOON Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Part 4 Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories